Tino's Adventures of The Rugrats Movie
Tino's Adventures of The Rugrats Movie is another Weekenders/Nickelodeon crossover film by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora-TV in the near future. Plot The movie starts off with a parody of the 1981 fantasy adventure film Raiders of the Lost Ark, titled Okey Dokey Jones. The babies attempt to reach a bowl of bananas and ice cream but can't reach, and are eventually chased out of the temple by a boulder, which turns out to be a pregnant Didi, causing the babies to run away, and run straight into the sliding door window. Didi is at her baby shower at her home, where she is pregnant with her and Stu's second child, which everyone believes will be a female. Stu is in the basement, building a Reptar-related toy - the Reptar Wagon, for a contest held by the Reptar Corporation to win 500 dollars. Stu believes it is the perfect children's toy, and that it will make his toy company famous. Back in Tommy's room, Tommy is at first enthusiastic about having a younger sister, although Angelica warns him that once the sibling is born, Stu and Didi will forget about him. While Tommy explains that he will not be forgotten, Angelica hears Susie sing about how good a baby is, Angelica, annoyed at this, decides to interrupt and join in, but only to sing mean and selfish things about them. Angelica yells loudly at the end, causing Didi to exclaim that the baby is on its way. Everyone rushes out and goes to Dr. Lipschitz's Maternity Arts hospital. Tommy and the rest of the gang think that his baby sister is lost, so they decided to go out and buy a new one, and go on a search to find another baby. They end up in a room with many newly born babies, who break out into song about the new world they're in. Eventually, Lou and Boris find the babies, and take them to the hospital room. At the hospital room, the baby is delivered by Lucy Carmichael, and to their surprise, it turns out to be a male, who they name Dylan Prescott Pickles (or "Dil" for short). Tommy and the others arrive, and Didi presents him to Dil, at first, it appears they take a liking to each other, until Dil grabs and swings Tommy's nose around. This causes Tommy to start theme crying, which in turn sets Dil off. Four weeks later, Dil is still crying, having barely stopped since being brought home. The babies are all tired of the constant noise by now, noting that Tommy's house is suddenly a lot less fun since Dil arrived. Lil thinks Dil is broken, but Tommy disagrees, and thinks Dil is just a little loud. Angelica, annoyed at all the noise Dil is making, sees a commercial on the TV for the Banana Brothers Monkey Circus. Wanting to go, Angelica clamors to Lou if she can go to the circus, to which he states that he thinks the house is already one. Cut scene (only seen in television airings): At four o'clock in the morning Didi and Stu are still trying to get Dil to stop crying, they look through the Dr. Lipschitz parenting book, but fall asleep while doing so. When they fall asleep, Dr. Lipschitz rises from behind, and sings about the difficulties of raising a baby, Tommy is theme crying and Dil and that they are both doing it incorrectly. Stu and Didi wake up and realise it was a dream. They both look at each other, while Dil continues to usual cry. The Banana Brothers Monkey Circus train arrives at a station, Serge and Igor stop to have some coffee, but bicker about who should stay and watch the monkeys. They both decide to go in and have coffee, and while arguing about which place has better coffee, the unattended monkeys escape and make their way to the engine at the front of the train, where they take off with it. Serge and Igor, both shocked, rush out to try and stop it, but are too late, and watch as the train disappears in the distance. The monkeys wreak havoc in the engine room, and make the engine travel at full speed around a slow curve area, causing it to derail and tumble down into the forest. Back at the Pickles' home, Didi is reading a bedtime story for Tommy about a wizard which grants a wish, until Stu comes in with Dil, wanting her help. Both of them sing Dil a Lullaby, while Tommy tries to get their attention, but to no avail. Dil eventually falls asleep, and a sad Tommy tucks himself in, thinking that his parents have forgotten him. The next morning, the gang see that Dil is not very nice, as he has claimed items such as Tommy's blanket for his own, and hits both Tommy and Chuckie on the head. Lil tells Tommy that he isn't using the right method for getting things from a brother, and demonstrates on Phil that the item in question has to be snatched. Tommy tries to take a teddy bear from Dil this way, and the two of them fight over it. Meanwhile, Stu and Lou carry the completed Reptar Wagon up from the basement to the front door, ready for pick up. Later on, Drew drops Angelica off at Stu and Didi's house, as he has to work overtime, but Stu gets angry with him about a comment he made. After walking off, Stu sees Tommy and Dil, who are still fighting over the bear, and tries to stop them. At first, he decides to let Tommy have a turn with it, but changes his mind when Dil starts to cry after it is taken out of his hands, causing Tommy to start crying of Cadenza instead. Stu decides to take Tommy down into the basement as he has something to show him. He gives Tommy a musical pocket watch that has a picture of Tommy and Dil inside, which he claims now gives Tommy responsibility. He talks to him about being a big brother, and the responsibility he now has. He finishes by assuring that one day, Tommy will be happy to have Dil as his little brother. Back upstairs, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil see the Reptar Wagon, and are amazed by it. They decide to take Dil back to the hospital using it, to get Tommy's money back (as Tommy believes that by giving Lucy a chocolate coin from the baby shower, they had bought Dil). Suddenly, Tommy comes in, and asks what they are doing with Dil, to which Lil explains to Tommy that they are taking him back to the hospital to get his money back, but Tommy tells them that his parents want to keep him, however, this causes Phil to start arguing with Tommy. Due to the noise, Angelica comes out telling them to stop it, as she is trying to watch TV, but when Dil sees Cynthia, he takes her away from Angelica, prompting her to try and snatch it back, only to fall into the crate. Furious, Angelica tries to go back at Dil, but is stopped by Tommy, who tells Angelica that Dil didn't mean it. Angelica, ignoring what Tommy said, throws him into the wagon, kicks it, which sends it rolling out the door, and rushes back to the TV as her show, Shirley-Lock Holmes, has come back on, but due to this, she forgets about Cynthia. The delivery truck arrives, and Lou, who is half-asleep, simply tells the man to take it away, but doesn't tell him what item exactly, which causes the goat to be taken instead. As Spike barks as the delivery truck drives off, Angelica tells him to be quiet, as she and Cynthia are watching TV, only to realise Cynthia is missing. She dresses up in a Shirley-Lock Holmes outfit, and takes Spike to go and find them. The kids end up on a wild ride in the Reptar Wagon as it travels through the streets, down stairs, through a playground, onto a construction site, into a mattress factory, and finally ending up in the back of a mattress truck. Meanwhile, at the house, Stu and Lou realise the kids are gone, and rush out to go and find them. Stu, along with a sleeping Lou, rush to go and find the kids using the car, but due to his impatience, he cuts off the mattress truck that the kids are in, causing it to drive off the side of the road, and roll down into the woods. Stu and Lou then go to the airport, and check to see if they are on the plane where the crate is, but find out the goat is there instead. They both rush back home, and check around the house to see if they are there, until Didi arrives back home from grocery shopping, where Lou blames Stu for losing the kids, making Didi so shocked she drops everything. The kids are seen outside of the crashed truck, along with the Reptar Wagon, but before they can find their way out, they have to change Dil's diaper. The parents call the police and rangers for help, which attracts huge media attention. Back in the woods, the gang tries to change Dil's diaper, but when Chuckie falls back because of Dil, a frog jumps on his head, which makes him even more annoyed with him. Tommy manages to change Dil's diaper, and decides to use his responsibility (the pocket watch) to help guide them out. They put Dil in the Reptar Wagon and head off. Meanwhile, Angelica is still looking for the babies, and manages to locate the area where the truck drove off, however, Spike does not slow down, and the road is also sloped, so she and Spike are launched off the edge of the road, and smack into some branches, with Angelica also hitting her back into a tree, knocking her out for a short time. When she wakes up, she sees Spike, and tells him that not all dogs go to heaven. Stu, Didi, and the others walk out of the Pickles home, only to be mobbed by news reporters, until a helicopter suddenly flies in. Rex Pester, another news reporter, jumps out and starts asking Didi questions. Betty gets annoyed with his attitude towards the situation, and tries to attack him, only to be held back by Stu and Lou. A few moments later, Charlotte and Drew arrive, wondering what's going on. Rex runs up to Drew and tells him his brother has lost his daughter. Drew, furious, tackles Stu and tries to break his arm. Rex wraps up his report by giving the names of each missing child, but mispronounces them all. Just after he finishes, Chas lets everyone know that Angelica and Spike have been seen, and they all hurry to the location, while Lou comes out wearing his uniform and joins them. The babies continue to pull the Reptar Wagon up a hill, and are still complaining about Dil. They reach a steep drop, and are clueless as to what they should do next. The adults are seen at the area where the mattress truck drove off the road, while a detective questions if the binky found on the road is theirs. Chuckie is seen crying as he is not sure what to do, but Phil blames it on Dil, and Lil joins in causing Tommy to get annoyed and yell at her. Tommy tells her that Dil is just a baby, but when he does, Dil pulls one of Tommy's diaper straps off, causing it to fall down. Tommy tries to take it positively, saying it's good to be naked as it's hot in the woods. Phil and Lil continue to argue with Tommy, but Chuckie notices a house in the distance, and Tommy thinks that a wizard might live there, meaning that they will be able to go home if they wish for it. Tommy runs back to the Reptar Wagon but trips over a large footprint, Phil notices that it is from a wolf, to which Tommy disagrees, saying that they would hear a howl, but as Tommy imitates a howl, a real one is heard. The babies panic, jump into the Reptar Wagon, and ride off the steep decline, but as they roll down the hill, Dil keeps turning the steering wheel. Frank and Margaret are seen patrolling the forest, as Frank tells her about the dangers of the forest, suddenly, the Reptar Wagon jumps past them from behind, which makes Margaret excited to think there are dragons too. The babies continue to roll down the hill, but can't find a way to stop the wagon. Tommy presses everything, until he pulls a lever down which makes the wagon stop right on the edge of a cliff with a water below. Dil releases the brake, and they fall into the water. The Reptar Wagon changes into Aqua Reptar, giving it a float and a propeller, and they float down the water. At the ranger house, Margaret is excited to tell headquarters about the dragon, but Frank emphasizes the courage needed to work in the forest, he looks through a telescope and also sees the Reptar Wagon, causing him to jump back in panic and scream that he saw the dragon, which gets Margaret more excited. Back at the mattress truck crash scene, Lou finds a wrapper for a Cynthia bar, and assumes Angelica is looking for the babies. Chas and Howard come running out from the woods to tell everyone that they found wheel tracks and footprints, with Stu coming to a conclusion that they must be in the Reptar Wagon. Drew scolds Stu about how stupid his inventions are, but this only gives Stu an idea. Betty sorts everything out by ordering everyone about what they should do, while Stu, Lou, and Chas get in the car and drive off. In the river, the babies start to sing a sea chantey, but hit a rock shortly after, causing both Dil and Chuckie to fall to the side. Tommy decides to save Dil while Chuckie goes overboard and falls into the river, but realizes it's not very deep, as he is standing up, he pulls out a fish that got into his shorts. Phil launches a life ring, which lands perfectly over Chuckie, but Lil pushes a button that causes the wagon to speed up, taking Chuckie on a ride, until he hits the water and falls out of the life ring. Phil and Lil pull it back to the wagon, and Chuckie is seen holding onto it. When Chuckie is back on board, he questions why Tommy didn't help him, but once again, Tommy says that Dil is just a baby. Suddenly, Phil and Lil notice they are heading towards a waterfall, causing all of the babies to panic, they try to turn the wagon around, and manage to do so, but Dil pulls a lever that raises the propeller, Tommy quickly pushes it back, and they manage to escape, but spin out and crash into a tree trunk on the land, sending all of them flying. Tommy lands on a bush, which makes his pocket watch fall out, it starts to roll down to the river, and he jumps and grabs it just before it falls in. Back at the Pickles house, Stu, Lou and Chas are attempting to get down Dactar - Stu's flying invention. However, it's too heavy, and the pulley breaks the roof, causing it to fall and nearly land on Lou, who is then seen sleeping under it. The babies pull the Reptar Wagon up from the shore, and try to figure out where the wizard is. Once again, Tommy uses his pocket watch for directions, but ends up circling a tree for a while. Chuckie thinks there might be other babies around, while Phil and Lil vociferate at Tommy, criticizing his pocket watch; claiming it's broken, just like Dil. Tommy starts to argue back, which begins to give Chuckie a headache. While Chuckie distances himself away from the yelling, he spots a clown, and yells out. Tommy, Phil and Lil come over, and realise it's a train. Suddenly, the carriage door opens, and a mysterious figure pops out. The figure is revealed to be the circus monkeys, who then jump out and break into song, dancing and playing with the babies while they do. During the song, Chuckie's glasses fall off, and are taken by the monkeys. Soon after, Dil starts to theme cry, as he is hungry, and an annoyed Tommy goes to open some food for Dil, which happens to be banana paste. After opening it, the smell of the bananas veers the monkeys toward it. Dil splatters the food all over himself, and Tommy throws away the empty jar, but in doing so, causes the monkeys to charge towards it. One of them snatches the diaper bag and runs off, so Tommy chases after them, while other monkeys start to lick the paste off Dil. Chuckie notices this, and rushes to help Dil, but the monkeys try to take him away. Chuckie does his best to hold onto Dil, asking Phil and Lil for their help, but they do not care, and watch as Chuckie continues to hold Dil. Dil slips out, and flies into Phil and Lil's arms; while they hold onto Dil as he is being pulled up by a monkey, they purposely let go, launching him up with the monkey. Meanwhile, Chuckie is trying to get his glasses back from another monkey, who then drops them and runs off. Chuckie searches the ground for them, but accidentally steps on them, cracking the lenses. The monkeys leave, taking Dil with them. Both Phil and Lil are happy about this, while Chuckie is horrified. Spike continues to drag Angelica through the forest, but breaks one of her roller skates in the process. As Angelica is taking it off, a wolf named Scar Snout sneaks up behind her. Angelica thinks it's Spike who stinks, but he quickly runs off with Angelica behind once again, just as Scar Snout bites down, narrowly avoiding her. Scar Snout is reluctant to give up, and growls while Spike drags Angelica off into the distance. Back at the Pickles residence, Stu is on the roof ready to launch Dactar, which he is tying from a rope to his car for easy takeoff. He assures that it will fly as he is facing the wind. Lou asks Chas if Stu is ready, to which Chas replies that he is not, Lou, however, mishears this and thinks Chas told him to go, which he does. As Lou drives off, the rope gets caught around Stu's leg, and pulls him off the roof, Dactar starts to fall, but gets enough wind speed to stay in the air, albeit very unstably. Back in the forest, Chuckie, Phil and Lil disguise a smaller monkey as Dil to trick Tommy into thinking Dil has turned into one. While the others are ardent to depart, Tommy insists on finishing feeding Dil, he removes the blanket, and is surprised to see that Dil has turned into a monkey. A thunderstorm approaches, and Chuckie suggests that they get going, but Tommy doesn't want to, as he can't go home with Dil being a monkey. Chuckie tells Tommy that they must get to the wizard's house, which gives Tommy an idea: to wish Dil was back to normal. However, as they will only get one wish, an argument is sparked up as they won't be able to get home if Dil gets the wish. Shortly into the argument Lil accidentally spills out the truth, admitting that the monkey is not actually Dil. Chuckie explains what happens, and Phil and Lil exclaim that they don't want to help Tommy find his brother. Tommy turns to his best friend Chuckie, asking for his help, but also gets a no from him. Chuckie explains that if Tommy were his best friend, he would help him more, and lists recent events where Tommy didn't help or care for him. Lil tells Tommy that he only has his brother now, as he no longer has a best friend. An upset Tommy decides to look for Dil himself. As he walks off into the distance with the diaper bag, the storm hits, and it starts to rain. Eventually Tommy finds Dil and they find shelter underneath a tree. Tommy tries to look after Dil, but finally reaches his breaking point when Dil selfishly drinks all of their milk and refuses to share the big blanket with Tommy in the cold weather. Tommy snaps at Dil and very nearly abandons him for the monkeys to take him away, but a storm combined with Tommy's furious face finally frightens Dil enough for him to see sense, and he turns over a new leaf, willingly sharing the torn blanket with Tommy. The next morning after the thunderstorm is over, Phil, Lil and Chuckie catch up with Tommy and Dil and save them from the monkeys, and are eventually reunited with Angelica and Spike. Tommy leads them to the bridge where they will supposedly be able to contact the legendary Lizard Man and wish to be sent back home, but once they reach the bridge, so did the monkeys. To make things worse, both groups get attacked by a stray wolf who has been stalking them throughout the film. The children start to panic while the monkeys run away in fear of the wolf, but Spike bravely engages in a fight with the wolf, ending with the two dogs falling off the bridge to their apparent deaths. Just then, Stu, searching for the babies on his "Dactar" glider, spots the babies on the bridge and accidentally crashes into the rangers' hut. Tommy believes his father in the wrecked glider to be the Lizard Man, and nobly wishes for Spike to be brought back to life. Stu falls through the bridge, where he finds Spike alive and well. The other parents suddenly arrive and are reunited with their children just as the Banana Brothers find their monkeys and take them back. Tommy is Cadenza cry again, Chuckie is Aerostar cry, Phil is birthday cry, Lil is sassy cry & Angelica is mission cry about go home with Spike. Back home, the babies go on another Okey Dokey Jones adventure but this time with Dil, having fully accepted him into the group. Now with an extra member, the babies are able to reach the bowl as Chuckie's voice over tells the audience that things never did go back to the way they were with Dil around, things were even better. Trivia * Otto Rocket, Reggie Rocket, Squid Dullard, and Twister Rodriguez will guest star in this film. * This film will be dedicated in memory of Christine Cavanaugh who died from an unknown illness on December 22, 2014, Joe Alaskey (1952-2016), and Jack Riley (1935-2016). * The storyline continues in Tino's Adventures of Rugrats in Paris: The Movie. Scenes * The film begins * The Reptar Wagon * The baby shower * The Birth of Dil Pickles * Circus Monkey Train crash * Didi and Stu's lolli-bye * Tommy and Dil fight/Stu gives Tommy a locket * The Reptar Wagon mayhem * Rugrats in the woods * * * * Monkey Chase * Spike vs Scar Snout * The Lizard/Ending Links Part One: Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Films dedicated to Christine Cavanaugh Category:Films dedicated to Joe Alaskey